Start of something new?
by QueenYoda
Summary: Here are some suggestions for my loyal and cherished readers about new stories I could post in the absence of larger works.


Okay, this is not one big story but previews of three little stories just lying around in my documents that I never finished. I'd like to know If I should finish one and post it on here. Let me know what you think!

* * *

_**The Book of Jedi**_

Prologue:

Anakin Skywalker was afraid. The great _Hero With No Fear_ was terrified. He was afraid of himself. He was afraid of Sidious. He was afraid for and of the Jedi. He was afraid of death. And he was afraid for Padme.

But most of all, he was afraid of the options that had been granted to him, and what he was supposed to do with those options.

Palpatine had just revealed his true self. He had promised Anakin the chance to save his wife and child. His family. However, in return, Anakin had to give up the light.

He had to become a Sith, the very entity that had dragged him into four years of war and taken his real arm. He had to give up the lives of the Jedi. It would not be such a hard decision, if, by all means, he did not value life so much.

The Jedi part did not concern him so much as the good lives and people that would be taken. It had been the Jedi Qui-gon to save him from slavery. It had been the Jedi Obi-wan to raise him into the man he was. It had been the Jedi Ahsoka who had given him patience and happiness during the past four years of war.

Anakin knew that the Jedi were good, they made mistakes, but they tried. Any fool could see that, and Anakin was not a fool. But… But Padme...

Anakin sighed and buried his face in his hands, sitting in the council chambers. He was in Yoda's chair. The leader of the Jedi. It would be a dream come true if only he were in this chair not as a technical trespasser, a nonmember, but the leader himself.

And why not? He was the Chosen One; after all. But no, _"We do not grant you the rank of master,"_ as Windu had said. As if on cue, the sound of Padme's screams resonated in his ears.

He could not lose her.

_"Ani? Ani?"_ His mother's last whispers. Anakin clutched his fluffy, thin brown hair in his hands with a force that tore some free of his scalp. Tears filled his eyes as he let out a slow breath.

War, he could handle, droids, Grievous, Dooku, potential death, was easy for him. But someone else's death, someone he cared about, that was something he was not strong enough to handle.

_Without her,_ Anakin thought miserably. _I am nothing. And without Palpatine, she can't survive childbirth. _Anakin raised his head and sucked in a shivering breath. He had to get to the senate building, if only to save Palpatine than to join him.

Windu meant to kill the make believe Chancellor, and Anakin could not allow that to happen. By some miracle, he would have to save the Sith.

_For Padme. _

Anakin stood, and his legs shook with terror at what he was about to do. He was so confused. Right and wrong fought for dominant control of his soul. Obedience and disobedience. Good and evil. Sith and Jedi.

_Force blast you, Obi-wan,_ he thought shakily, headed towards the door. _I wish you were here. _

As if some miracle of the force, the door opened before he could push the button, and standing chest to chest before him was Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin's heart sunk. "Anakin?" Obi-wan asked, sounding surprised.

_Force blast you, Obi-wan!_ He clenched his teeth_. I wish you weren't here!_

"What are you doing in here?" He was a demon. Some very unfair, cruel, intolerable demon. He was looking at Anakin with_ that _look again.

The look of passive indifference. Weary recognition tinged with weary delight. Friendship, kindness, benevolence, for some reason Obi-wan had inherited it all and it showed in his eyes. Especially when he looked at Anakin.

And it wasn't fair, because he was reminding Anakin about his childhood. The good, easy old days when everything had been all right. Even when he had been angry, he had looked to those eyes for guidance and mercy.

And he had been granted it. And now, thanks to Palpatine, he was being forced to choose between these blasted eyes and the dark brown ones that captivated him in a spell of love and passion.

Tears filled his eyes. How could he fight Obi-wan? His own adoptive brother?

"Master," his voice cracked. Anakin struggled to keep it guarded, emotionless. He had too. "You're back early," Obi-wan studied him a moment. Anakin felt him poke at his raised mental shields, but he did not prod.

"Yes," Obi-wan said slowly, his distinctive accent giving away his suspicion at Anakin's behavior. "A minor drawback. Grievous managed to escape, and," he rubbed his side. "Managed to inflict a very nasty gash in my ribs," he admitted sheepishly.

Anakin had the urge to tease him. "You were defeated by _a droid_? You're getting old, master. I think I see gray hairs," He joked in the vain attempt to quiet his racing heart and childish impulse to spill out his every emotion to his old teacher.

Obi-wan's eyes shifted and laughter lay in the crow's feet at the corner of his eyes. _What will it be like to never see the laughter in his eyes again?_ Something in him whispered.

Anakin gulped. "There probably are several gray hairs in my head, Anakin, but you have bags under your eyes," did he? He had not slept in weeks, not since returning back and learning that Padme was pregnant. And then his dreams… "I don't sleep well anymore," he never had been able too.

Anakin glanced at the open doorway behind Obi-wan. Time was running out. He had to stop Windu _soon_. "Nightmares again?" He did not know the half of it. Anakin let out a bitter laugh. His eyes watered again and Anakin had to blink rapidly to push them back. His throat tightened.

"Those too. And I guess I'm just worried," he admitted that much. "What about?" Anakin looked down, and then realizing what was happening, looked back up. Obi-wan was indeed a master manipulator.

"Uh, I do not have time for this!" He pushed past him frustratingly. "Anakin," Obi-wan's voice came out as a sigh. Anakin hurried down the hall, not looking back. He couldn't, he wouldn't, he….

"Ani,"_demon_. He was a horrible demon.

Anakin stopped dead in his tracks. That word sent a shiver up and down his spine. That word, Obi-wan had not called him that in so long. Rarely had he said it. And at the moment, that word was the comfort he desperately needed, craved and had wanted throughout the whole war.

"Obi-wan," his shoulders sunk in defeat. "Please, don't do this to me now," he whispered. The elder man walked up to him and put his hands on Anakin's shoulders. His azure eyes held concern.

"You know you've never been able to lie to me. What is it, my apprentice?" That endearing word, filled with warmth and fondness, was enough to break Anakin's resistance. He let out a shuddering breath and laid his head on Obi-wan's shoulder.

Obi-wan stiffened, surprised at the show of vulnerability, and in plain sight of anyone who came walking down the hall, too, but Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-wan tightly. "Anakin?" Obi-wan asked softly.

"I'm so confused," Anakin whispered. "I should assume so. Why don't you come and tell me about it," he glanced down the hall. "_Inside _of the council room?" He requested, gently tugging Anakin towards the door.

Anakin shook his head; he had to get to Palpatine. "No," he said, straightening up. He grasped Obi-wan's arm. "Do you trust me?" Because only someone who believed whatever Anakin told them, knew him well enough to know how deeply this affected him would be able to help Anakin. Obi-wan was probably that person, but then again, probably not.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan began, flabbergasted. Anakin's grip tightened. He would do what he had too to protect Padme. Even if it meant hurting his master. With Obi-wan's help, he might be able to prevent going that far, but if not….

If not then he needed Obi-wan to leave. He would make him leave, by any means necessary. To forget he had ever met a slave named Anakin Skywalker. To forget he had ever been a Jedi. To be safe. _"Do you trust me?"_ he repeated.

Obi-wan's eyes blurred with confusion, but he nodded confidently. "With my life," he agreed. Anakin knew that. "And with the Jedi, with Qui-gon's promise, with the universe?" Anakin requested urgently. Obi-wan eyed him with shock for a moment. And then understanding.

He didn't know what was going on, or what Anakin was intending to do, but Anakin could see the eternal trust in his eyes. It gave him strength. "When I promised Qui-gon I would train you," he squeezed Anakin's shoulder.

"I promised to serve you with my life, Anakin. And you have earned my loyalty from then on. My life is yours, my family is your family, and everything I have is yours," he whispered.

Anakin's eyes filled with tears. He nodded, sucking them back. He would cry and hug Obi-wan later. He smiled and nodded.

"Then come on, we have to save the universe from a Sith," he said. Obi-wan cocked an eyebrow. "Are we? Interesting. Lead on, I suppose," he retorted. Anakin grinned and with his new burst of courage and strength, reached up and kissed Obi-wan quickly on the forehead.

"I'm going to make up for fifteen years of disobedience today, master," he promised. "What in the blazes is the matter with you?" Obi-wan growled, not having heard. He rubbed his forehead feverishly as if Anakin had poisoned him. Anakin chuckled. "A lot, come on."

* * *

_**The Chosen One**_

Another droid fighter burst into flames. Anakin Skywalker, famed and adored Jedi knight smirked as his Jedi fighter soared through the plume of fire and debris, which floated uselessly into space past him.

The twenty-four year old knight chuckled as five more fighters trailed him. "Right behind you, General!" One of his men called through the comm. link. "Good to know, Bulls-eye, try to keep up!" Anakin replied cheerfully. His blood was racing with the excitement of battle, and not just regular battle, but the battle that he loved.

This was the space version of pod racing. He loved to pod- race. A second later, one of the droids behind him was struck down, falling unto the planet below. They were skimming the atmosphere of the planet Corellia. Anakin glanced over his shoulder to see another Jedi fighter glide behind him, followed by a dozen droid fighters himself.

Anakin scowled, though his former master was an expert duelist, space was not his best advantage. "Need some help, Obi-wan?" he called through the comm. link. "No, no, I should have it," Obi-wan answered, his calm Courascant accent tinged with frustration. He hated flying.

Anakin snickered and shook his head "Ahsoka, how are we as far as those cruisers?" he looked over to his right, where two burning Separatist cruisers were trying valiantly to keep at bay the two Republic cruisers shooting them down. Anakin felt his starfighter vibrate subtly as another engine was fired away completely.

"They're basically scrap metal now, you can come in anytime," his seventeen-year-old apprentice answered boredily. Anakin nodded, this battle had been raging for four hours now, sweat poured from his long brown hair into his azure eyes. Yet he was not ready to end the chase.

"Alright, all squads start turning back, this mission is done," he ordered reluctantly, he could not risk more lives because of his sense of adventure. "At long last," Obi-wan breathed. Anakin shook his head, his smile growing.

~Palpatine's POV~

_"Is he so important as to deserve all of the work you've been putting in him?"_ The Chancellor drummed his fingers on the desk, leaning back leisurely in his chair. His secret protégés words stuck in his mind like a persistent bur. Dooku had just ended his communication with him. In four days, Grievous would be smuggled into Courascant and kidnap the Chancellor.

Before, at least, that was the original plan.

Now, the secret Sith was not so sure of this plan. After all, the whole hubbub of the Chancellor being kidnapped was just another ploy to lure Anakin closer to the dark side. Why go to so much trouble for the boy?

He had the whole senate under his thumb. He could tell them the Jedi were traitors, after all a majority of the senate hated the Jedi for their increasing power anyway. Moreover, the clones would kill their Jedi generals at his call. The Jedi would be wiped out and his reign would begin. In addition, all he had to do was give up his quest to morph Anakin Skywalker into his monster.

He wanted Anakin as an apprentice for the pure fact that Anakin interested him. He was a new toy among the strict playground of Jedi. He was not another hypocrite, another goody-two shoe. He had a power Sidious could only begin to dream of.

That is why Palpatine wanted him as an ally, a dog; he wanted Anakin to be his toy, not the Jedi's. Yet would he risk every card he had for one toy? Why couldn't he_ force_ Anakin to work for him? He knew all the boys weak spots, and whom he loved and whom he cared about. Anakin would do anything to keep the people he loved alive.

_Why do you want him as a willing pet? That is something a Jedi would do_, a voice hissed in his mind. Sidious clenched his teeth, far be it from him to be a Jedi scum. He had Dooku, and Grievous, why did he need Anakin?

He could rule the universe himself, without having to worry about pleasing the boy. Anakin was powerful, and he had too good a heart, Sidious would have to constantly keep him believing he was doing the right thing. For what? For the power he already had?

Palpatine groaned and took out his emergency line. It went to every clone commander in the universe. He hadn't planned to use it until he had Anakin twined around his knuckles, but Dooku, for once, had been correct, why did he need a new toy? He had every other toy.

Palpatine shook his head and pushed the button on his other comm. link. A second later, his apprentice, the leader of The Confederacy of Independent Systems, appeared on one knee. "My master?" He asked curiously, wondering why Sidious wanted him again. "Call off the original plan, Darth Tyrannous," Sidious ordered sharply.

"Master?" Dooku asked in shock. "I have been thinking of what you said, and I agree. The Jedi Order must fall now," a small smile formed on the count's lips. "It shall be done, my master," with that, said, Dooku fizzled out.

Palpatine, his mind made up, pushed the button on his emergency line in a move that would change the universe forever. "All troops," he began dramatically, his stomach fluttering with a rare exhilaration. "Execute Order 66," a combined groan of reluctant 'yes, sirs' followed. Palpatine grinned in giddy anticipation; Operation Knight-fall was in full effect now.

~Anakin's POV~

"If you're done playing with the droids, Chosen One, we do have a war to win," Obi-wan went on as Anakin whizzed under him in a tightly wrapped spin few had done successfully.

"One more," Anakin replied as another clone fighter landed in the landing bay of _The Resolute_. "I'm about to leave without you two!" Ahsoka announced over his comm. link.

"If I die out here Snips, I _will _haunt you," Anakin threatened as he tried to shoot at a different fighter. Ahsoka let out a long-suffering, much too dramatic sigh, which made Anakin roll his eyes.

"Wait for me, at least, Ahsoka, we can leave Anakin," Obi-wan said as he casually shot down Anakin's target. "Hay! That one was mine!" He shouted, angry, why couldn't they ever let him have any fun?

"And I was polite enough to handle it for you. Are you ready to go in now?" Obi-wan agreed. Half of the clone fighters had already landed safely inside of Anakin's cruiser _The Resolute_ as the falling Separatist cruisers dropped from space.

Nevertheless, Anakin was determined to have just a few more minutes of firing at droids; he had not been in one of his beloved space battles in months.

He sighed, why wouldn't Obi-wan just go in without him? He knew why, of course, the same reason he would never go in without Obi-wan. They were a team, a squabbling, utterly opposite team, but they were at least a team.

However, their long friendship was strained.

It had been two months since the latest episode, which had weakened Anakin's trust in his former master. The Hardeen incident. While both had accepted it and moved on, Anakin had not entirely forgiven Obi-wan for his deceit, he did not know if he ever would.

"I believe it was you who once told me that you can't rush genius, Obi-wan," Anakin told him huffily as he found a new target behind Jumper. "Yes, but I never said anything about stupidity. You can rush that," Obi-wan rebuked optimistically.

Anakin heard a peal of laughter come from Ahsoka's side of the line, no-good, double-crossing padawan, she was not supposed to laugh at him.

Anakin answered Obi-wan's comment by calling him something very rude in Huttese, which he was relatively sure would get him a lecture on the immaturity of calling people names in foreign languages later, though at the moment he really couldn't care less.

Suddenly, the force rung out a warning in his head. Anakin scowled and opened his mouth, but at that second, he felt his ship jolt. A red light blinded him for a second as an alarm buzzed in his ear. Artoo Deetoo, his loyal droid friend was screaming in terror.

Anakin looked over at his left engine as his ship dropped from the sky. "Uh, oh," he gulped. The engine had literally been blown off. Anakin looked around, and gasped as he saw Obi-wan's fighter fly past him, also falling out of space and being pulled into Corellia's atmosphere.

A haze of red filled his vision as he, too, was pulled into the atmosphere by stupid gravity.

_What hit me?_ Was his last conscious thought.

* * *

**_In spite of everything_**

~Ahsoka's POV~

_She never thought that she could hate him. He had done many things in his life that would make any normal person despise him, that or adore him. She had moments of both, but that was what made their friendship, their affection so utterly pure. _

_Nevertheless, as seventeen-year-old Ahsoka Tano dragged Padme Amidala back aboard the ship, she hated him. She hated the one being she had come to love so desperately. _

_Her master, Anakin Skywalker, was a trader, and not only was he a trader, he was a Sith now. Another thing that had never registered in her mind was that her mentor could possibly be a Sith. _

_Insane, by all means. Brave, almost every day. Overly reckless, more than once. Too attached? Oh, yah. However, never a Sith. How had this happened? When Yoda had shown her and Master Kenobi the hologram, she had not believed it at first. Until they had snuck aboard Padme's ship. And now…. Now __**this**__. _

_Leave it to Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi to crash a perfectly blasted stable construction. It would be a funny situation, kind of, if they were a team again, but they were not. They were enemies. _

_Ahsoka was an enemy too, the enemy of her best friend, her older brother, her other and older half, the reality of this fact was enough to make her want to vomit. _

_Swallowing that vomit down, Ahsoka struggled to get Padme aboard the ship. The Order had finally discovered the truth Ahsoka had known all along. Anakin and Padme were married, ever since the start of The Clone wars. _

_Ahsoka felt a bit offended that neither of her friends had known that she knew. After all, Master Kenobi had chosen her to be Anakin's apprentice for more than one reason. She had been told soon after she became his apprentice. She had not thought much of it; back then, after she had met the ever-disobeying man that was her master. _

_However, she saw now, what the council had always been afraid of, when speaking of attachments. With attachments came fear, anger, and jealousy. And in the end, it had corrupted her brother and destroyed her Order. _

_Anakin-no, not Anakin, but Vader- had nearly strangled Padme to death, if she and Obi-wan had not stopped him. Ahsoka blinked back tears, where had her master gone? What was this monster doing in his place? _

_Ahsoka gently laid Padme on the ground inside of the med-center, because the woman was pregnant and thus a few extra pounds, Ahsoka could not put her on the emergency bed, as she usually would have. Suddenly, deep brown eyes opened slightly, peering at her with incomprehension. _

_"Ahsoka," Padme gasped her voice soft and anxious. "Where's Anakin? Is he alright?" She asked. Ahsoka bit her lip, staring at her closest friend. What to tell her? Ahsoka did not have a chance to give herself an answer or even say anything before Padme's eyes rolled into her head and her head fell back, she was blissfully unconscious. Ahsoka looked down and away, blinking back hot tears. _

_She heard a low whistle that she recognized as Artoo beeping in his characteristic tone. "Excuse me, Padawan Tano," Another voice, speaking in basic this time, said as he ambled up. He looked over her shoulder. "Would you like some assistance?" Threepio asked. _

_Ahsoka gulped, she had long wanted assistance. She had wanted assistance when she had felt the force scream in agony along with her as the Jedi were shot down, and slaughtered as if pack animals. She had wanted assistance when she had hidden from the clones. She had wanted assistance when she had walked through the desolate halls of her demolished home next to Master Kenobi. Oh, yes, Ahsoka wanted assistance, but she was also a Jedi. She should not need it. _

_"No," she gasped, already on her way back out. "I need you and Artoo to stay here, Threepio. Protect and take care of Padme, alright?" She asked. "Yes, we will take care of her," Threepio said. Ahsoka barely heard him. _

_She was racing, her boots making light crunches on the searing banks of Mustafar. Ash and fire reigned down from the sky, as if it could help in some way. _

_Ahsoka strained her eyes through the thick smoke, following the sound of lightsabers clashing. Her feet nearly slipped into the sticky magma as she skidded to a halt. Someone had screamed, and she recognized it, barely, as the voice of Anakin. What had happened? Surely, Obi-wan did not kill him. Not yet, not before she had a chance to say said goodbye. _

_She doubled her speed, gasping and choking on the entangling ash and smoke. And then, she skidded to a halt. She had expected the compound to be gone, so that was not what had surprised her, no, it was what she saw over the small hill in her way of vision. Obi-wan was on the bank. _

_Sweat poured from his forehead into his bushy brows and eyes, which seemed such a dark blue in the light of lava that they could've been black. He was panting heavily, as if the air he was pulling in were stale, his lightsaber deactivated. He was also on his knees next to what looked like a corpse. _

_It was her master. _

_He must've sensed her, because his head snapped up, and she could see the anguish and exhaustion in his eyes. At the sight of her, the anguish and exhaustion hardened into determination and the catastrophic will power Obi-wan was known for. _

_He was a General again, despite the fall of the Republic. He was The Negotiator, The Hero of Many Battles, the one who had fought beside the very man he was attempting to save so many times. Ahsoka could not help but think that he really __**was**__ the perfect picture of a true Jedi. Strong and proud no matter what, and until much past the end. _

_"Ahsoka!" He coughed. His chest was heaving with lack of air. The force spun around him and the leg-less, one-armed corpse of kindling fire that was her teacher. "Help me get him onto the bank!" He gasped out. _

_Ahsoka snapped out of her admiration to take in the situation. Apparently, Obi-wan had won the duel. Only instead of killing Anakin, or even letting him sink into the fire as he had been ordered by Master Yoda, and probably was mentally hitting himself for not doing, he was trying to haul him back._

_Ahsoka sprang forward, ignoring the imminent danger that the crumbling bank presented. She landed next to Obi-wan, her body so fluidly cat-like that the soft ash underneath her didn't even stir. _

_Vader looked up with red-rimmed yellow eyes, and he gnashed his teeth together in both agony and fur when he caught sight of them. "Traitors!" he managed to scream in her face. _

_Ahsoka recoiled; even his voice had changed. He now sounded cold, maniacal and insane with the rage that had taken his true self away. Nevertheless, she wrapped her long, surprisingly strong arm around his side, using his last remaining arm to support him. _

_Obi-wan did likewise, gently grabbing Anakin's bleeding stump and together they easily carried the muscle heavy man from his own fire-filled death. Ahsoka nearly jumped when Anakin's head suddenly fell on her shoulder, his long hair tickling her neck. His breath was coming out in shallow gasps. His eyes were slowly closing as he sank into unconsciousness, just as his wife had. _

_"Snips," he mumbled. Ahsoka nearly jumped again at the sound of the nickname she now associated as good as her real name. Obi-wan looked over at him too, peering into Anakin's face as if to check that his lips were moving, thus proving that he was indeed __**not**__ going crazy, suddenly his eyes widened, and a smile tugged at his chapped lips. _

_Ahsoka craned her neck to see into Anakin's face, curious as to what could __**possibly**__ be there to make Obi-wan smile. What she saw actually did make her jump, and thus make the two of them lose balance. His eyes were blue. _

_Force, they were blue. Not yellow or red or any other color that was Sith and evil. They were the same dark azure that they had always been. _

_"Where's Padme, Ahsoka? Is she alright?" ironic, that he would ask the same question Padme had. Ahsoka gulped as she struggled not to stumble, they were nearly there. Ahsoka opened her mouth, but her throat was too dry to answer him. He blinked, as if realizing something and sighed._

_"Right… Stupid question…. With you…. She's…. Safe," he gasped before the pain over-took him and his head fell back, he was unconscious. Ahsoka exchanged a glance with Obi-wan, who only shook his head, but she could see the pinprick of hope in his eyes._

_Even if the second had been quick, and not exactly important, Anakin's eyes had been blue. He had been a Jedi for that split second. That meant that there was hope to be found, in that spilt second. Hope that in spite of everything, he was still good at heart. _

~Obi-wan's POV~

Pain was a disease. Or, in his case, it was a virus, twisting and swerving inside of his chest and mocking his heart, which had already been broken too many times. He sucked in a painful breath and let it go, but the heaviness in his heart stayed. With it, he felt twenty pounds heavier.

He had long let Ahsoka take control of the ship. She had needed something to do, and piloting them to the nearest planet with an actual hospital was a good start.

He had already contacted Master Yoda and Bail. They had been shocked and not a bit happy to hear that he had spared Anakin. To top what he had done, Palpatine was alive. _Wonderful_.

Now they were headed to the planet of Rayleen, a small moon that was technically neutral and thus had no military base, the planet was also hospitable to visitors and not a publicity site.

Ahsoka was piloting in such a perfect manner that Obi-wan was sure Anakin would have been proud, if the man were awake that was. He and his wife were in a deep unconscious sleep, attended to by Artoo and Threepio. He was…. Well, he had long forgotten where he was in the ship.

He only knew he was desperately trying to compose his face into calmness and control. He succeeded with his face, being The Negotiator had its benefits, but his soul was still in turmoil.

"Master," Ahsoka's voice, so familiar and dear now, came over his comm. link. "We're approaching the planet now. I see Master Yoda and Bail waiting for us," oh, fantastic. We rubbed his forehead tightly and nodded.

He had to deal with this; he had to maintain control. For Qui-gon, for Padme, for Ahsoka, for Anakin…. He had to for every person he had failed.

He stood, his posture ever proud and confident, but not cocky. He walked back into the cockpit, where Ahsoka was skillfully landing the ship She glanced back at him. "Something tells me Master Yoda won't be happy," she said.

He was impressed; her voice was cool, controlled, so mature and Jedi-like that he had to wonder if it had been Anakin who had trained this girl. Or if it had been war. He hid his amazement and crossed his arms.

"I should think not. But we could be wrong, he could be ecstatic and here to give us a medal for our heroism," he quipped. Of course, he could still joke-even now, of all the force blasted times- he could still joke.

Truly, he was insane.

Ahsoka seemed to think so; she smiled humorlessly and shook her head. "Well, if that doesn't happen, I'll be right beside you, master," she said, turning back to the dashboard. Obi-wan felt tears prick at his eyes. He looked down, scolding himself for being so sensitive and just plain _broken_. She was so loyal, so selfless.

She would stand beside him and take part of the blame of his failure after her whole world was destroyed. It was something Anakin would have done.

He would've laughed, certainly, and made a bigger deal out of it than was required, but he would have stood beside Obi-wan, his head tucked high and staring the council members straight in the eye, as if daring them to make the big deal out of it that he obviously had explicit rights to do.

Anakin, force, Anakin. His son, his brother and best friend. His Anakin was a Sith. Obi-wan had to lean casually against the doorway to support his failing legs, but he felt a lump form in his throat. He could've_ killed_ Anakin.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar force presence stir. It was not Anakin, thankfully, but Padme who was awakening. The ship jolted gently as they landed. Ahsoka was out of her seat immediately; and pushing past him, having sensed the same thing and off to help her friend. Obi-wan let out another deep breath and lowered the ramp.

He walked down and had to force himself to smile at the last Jedi Master. Yoda was eyeing him both warily and worriedly, as if afraid he had lost his mind and would attack him. Obi-wan did not blame him.

He nodded cordially. "Master Yoda, Senator Organa," he greeted. "Obi-wan," Bail started, ignoring the formal titles. "Are you alright?" Obi-wan was surprised, this was the last thing he expected them to ask of him. "Perfectly fine," he lied.

"Padme!" Obi-wan turned as Ahsoka helped Padme stagger down the ramp. Behind them was a floating med-bed, with Anakin's body on it.

Artoo rolled down the ramp after it with Threepio in the doorway, saying something about the stubbornness of Artoo units. Obi-wan had no clue how the two droids had gotten Anakin unto the bed to float him out here, but he decided perhaps he didn't hate them so very much anymore.

"Hello, Bail," Padme said with a shaky smile. Ahsoka looked up and gave him a disapproving glance, as if she had expected him to wait for her before inclining her head in a small bow of respect.

"It's good to see you, Senator, master. These two," she jerked her head back to Anakin. "Need medical attention _right now_," nice way to get to the point. Obi-wan nodded and waved Artoo off. He rolled back into the ship with an ever-complaining Threepio.

"Is that truthfully Vader you've brought with you?" Bail asked, getting to the dreaded subject at last. He walked over to peer at Anakin. When he saw the body of Obi-wan's best friend, he gasped. "Force, Obi-wan, is he dead?" He awed.

_Dead?_ Obi-wan wondered. Did Bail suppose he had brought Anakin back dead for some kind of trophy? The thought nearly made him sick.

"No," he ground out. "He's alive. Just unconscious," he explained. Bail took a step back, for good reason, and walked over to Padme. "Forgive me, my friend. I'll take her, young one," he told Ahsoka, who nodded and released Padme to Bail, who wrapped an arm around her swollen middle and draped her arm around his shoulders.

"I suggest we halt any explanations until these two are safe. Come, the faculty already have rooms ready," he said. Obi-wan let out a breath of relief and nodded, putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and leading her inside.

* * *

**_Era of lies_**

~Ahsoka's POV~

Ahsoka yawned, stretching her limbs as she sat up. She had always loved morning; the start of a fresh day had always thrilled her. But this was war, a new day could be your last.

Throwing these ideas from her mind, Ahsoka stood and walked from her sleeping chambers into the larger, living quarters. She had moved into her master's chambers a year earlier, at sixteen as all padawans did. Sitting on the couch was her master, Anakin Skywalker. He was evidently waiting for her to wake up. When she walked in, he looked over and smiled.

"Morning, Snips," he said, using her nickname. There were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept well, or at all. "Hay, master," Ahsoka said, already heading to the kitchen. "You look like you haven't slept, or eaten, or even attempted to do either," she pointed out sternly.

She saw his mouth flick up into a smile. "No, ma'am," he teased. "I knew it," she snickered. She started boiling some water, intent of making tea. "So, has the council called us in yet?" she asked, half dreading the experience she knew was coming. "No," Anakin answered, running a hand through his hair in a movement of stress.

"That's what I've been thinking too. It's a bad sign; they have so many people to see today that they'll be grouchy as…." The door bursting open interrupted him.

In the doorway stood Obi-wan Kenobi, his face somber. "Both of you come with me," he ordered immediately. Neither Jedi wasted time with questions. Ahsoka used the force to grab her lightsabers and they raced after Obi-wan.

"Master?" Anakin asked, picking up his pace to catch up with Obi-wan, who was walking unusually fast down the hall, his robe fluttering out behind him. "We have a problem," Obi-wan explained quickly. Ahsoka detected a bit of nervousness in his voice. "That's new," Anakin scoffed sarcastically. Obi-wan did not smile

"Apparently, there have been sightings of Sith on Separatist planets, and there is rumor that they're building a Sith Order to oppose us," he said. Ahsoka nearly tripped over her own feet in surprise, Sith? "I thought most of the Sith were extinct!" She gasped.

"As did the council," Obi-wan agreed gravely. "But what we have known is that the balance is tipping, the Dark Side is clouding our vision, we sense great evil, but its origin is clouded and misdirected," he pointed out. "And all of this is on a rumor?" Anakin asked. "It isn't necessarily the rumor that worries me," Obi-wan explained.

Suddenly, Jedi Master Mace Windu was beside them, walking on Obi-wan's other side. "Good, you have them," he breathed, his face even more unhappy than common, his dark features were tense and strained. "Yes," Obi-wan agreed. "Has The senate gone into session yet?" Obi-wan asked.

"No, according to our supporters, they have not. Master Yoda and most of the council are already there," Obi-wan nodded. "What is going on with the Senate _now_?" Anakin demanded impatiently.

Both Jedi masters glanced at him. "There has been a claim that the Jedi are the true head of these Sith groups. That we've joined the Separatists and now are plotting a coup to over-throw The Senate," this time, Ahsoka- and Anakin too -skidded to an abrupt halt. **_"_**_What?"_ They demanded.

"Hurry along, you two" Obi-wan called, neither of the masters slowing. Ahsoka was paralyzed though. The Senate thought _what_? How could they? The Jedi were fighting and dying and giving everything they had to end this war the senate had started, and they thought that the Jedi were traitors?!

Anakin quickly shook his head and pulled her after the two men. "What about the Chancellor?" he asked, his voice clipped with fury. "He's on our side," Obi-wan reported. "As if it helps, he has no control over the senate," Mace added bitterly. Anakin's jaw clenched. "He's trying," he ground out.

Mace gave him a curiously harsh glance. "That doesn't help us," he pointed out sharply. "What will happen if the Jedi are deemed guilty?" Ahsoka asked, a feeling of dread taking over. For the slightest second, both males stopped dead in their tracks to look first at each other, and then her. It was evident this had never occurred to them.

"Let's not think about it," The Chosen One spoke, walking past them. The two elders exchanged glances before nodding and hurrying after them. Ahsoka fell back into step with her superiors. Despite Anakin's words, her mind was spinning with possibilities. And none of them were pleasant. Her heart started to pound in her chest, almost choking her with anxiety.

"Why are the Jedi going?" She piped back up, in order to rid herself of her thoughts. "Obi-wan's going to testify in our name," she heard a barely audible groan of loathing from said testifier. "And you two are…"

Windu stopped, his face confused. "Why did we tell you to bring them?" he asked Obi-wan. Obi-wan also, seemed confused. He cocked an eyebrow as they came to the landing platform. "I have no clue," he admitted. "Oh, well, we're here now," Anakin said waving his hand indifferently.

Neither of the older men answered as a senatorial speeder raced up. Before long, they had arrived at the senate building. Ahsoka raced in, her heart thumping. Finally, they made it to the main conference room_._

_Force, we're in the big problems room, this cannot be good, _she thought to Anakin over their bond. _You said it, Snips,_ Anakin agreed.

They stepped into the platform doorway where the rest of the council was waiting stiffly. "There you are," Master Fisto said gravely as Obi-wan ran up. "Up you go, _Negotiator,"_ he jerked his head with a wan smile to the platform. Obi-wan sighed, staring at the stage with distaste as the Chancellor began his opening speech.

"I just want to point out that I do _not _like this idea," he said. Ahsoka nearly jumped when Master Yoda hopped onto Master Windu's back, looking at Obi-wan with large, dark green eyes.

"Like this, I do not either. A dark presence, I sense. Something deeper this conspiracy goes," he reported. She crept closer to Master Plo, despite the fact that Anakin was her master, she still felt safer and more comfortable next to her old friend when there was a crisis.

This certainly was a crisis.

"Senator Sauro, you have the floor," The Chancellor said with an apologetic glance at the Jedi. "Senator Sauro?" Ahsoka whispered to Master Plo. "Hasn't he hated the Jedi for years now?" She asked. "And it appears he hasn't stopped," Master Plo answered.

The smug faced Senator's platform rolled into view. Anakin nudged Obi-wan and leaned in to whisper something. Obi-wan's eyes traveled to a different platform, and a flicker of hope sprang into his eyes. He nodded.

Ahsoka followed his eyes and smiled at the sight of a very displeased looking Padme Amidala. She was tapping her foot with crossed arms and searching the stalls for the Jedi, eyes aflame. When her brown eyes found them, she gave them all a reassuring smile that told Ahsoka that at least Padme had their back.

"This should be interesting," Master Shaak Ti said softly, obviously in agreement with Ahsoka. "My Friends! Fellow senators! Cherished fighters of crime!" Sauro began dramatically. He spread his arms out and his eyes traveled. "Last time I checked, _we_ fought the crime," Anakin muttered.

"I have called you all here today to decide a resolution that has been on my mind since the start of this war!" Ahsoka wanted to roll her eyes. "As we all know, there is rumor spreading throughout our galaxy that the ancient group called Sith have begun again, aiding the Separatists in their struggle to destroy democracy," he leaned forward.

"And I believe that The Jedi have started this movement!" He declared. There were small gasps and sharp intakes of breath all around. Padme rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous!" She began, her platform rolling forward. "I wonder if I'll have to speak at all," Obi-wan said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I'm looking forward to it if you do. Who else will step up?" Anakin said with a grin. "The Jedi are out there fighting _against_ the Separatists! What motive would they have for creating an army of Sith? May I remind the Senate that the Jedi and Sith are_ enemies_? And have been for thousands of years?" she called fiercely. "Someone ought to give her a medal," Ahsoka snickered in admiration. Anakin chuckled.

"Their motive, Senator Amidala," Sauro spat. "Is dominance!" He turned to the crowd with outstretched arms. "We all know the Jedi possess odd and seemingly impossible powers! Who's to say that this power has not made them arrogant? I should think that the Sith and Jedi would get along fine if they could rule two different sides of the galaxy. The Jedi have control of the Republic," he sent them a venomous glance.

"The Sith have control over the Separatists," he said. "A convincing case, surely," Obi-wan mumbled thoughtfully. "A rather dramatic end to this war, don't you think?" Padme scoffed.

"Are we so blind, friends? The Jedi have too much power, too much at stake! Did our wonderful fiend Count Dooku not come from their wretched order? Who knows what they teach in that temple of theirs, hmmm?" He looked around, but found no answer.

"How not get obliterated, incinerated, and/or annihilated," Ahsoka answered softly for the rest of the stupid senate. "What if," he narrowed his eyes. "They are training, preparing right now to attack the Senate Building!" He declared. Some of the senators exchanged nervous glances. "Ah, that is exactly what I was looking for," Obi-wan said cheerfully as he stepped onto the platform and it rolled out.

"Tell me this, Senator Sauro," Obi-wan began, perfectly composed and confident. "Since we Jedi obviously have the odd and seemingly impossibly powers that we do, wouldn't we just use those to destroy the Senate ourselves, instead of going to our enemies for help?" he asked simply. Sauro opened, and then closed his mouth, befuddled into a shocked silence. Padme grinned.

"Added to that," Obi-wan sounded almost bored. "Is the fact that we've fought and lost half of our numbers in a war to preserve the Republic for over two years now. What purpose would that serve for us? Why would we destroy ourselves in war just to eradicate the senate? If we really wanted to be rid of you, then we would have done it thousands of years ago when we pledged ourselves to the Senate," he pointed out.

Ahsoka chuckled and looked up at Master Plo; who had raised a masked eyebrow, impressed. "Ha! Look at his face!" Anakin cheered softly. "Try to counter that, you insignificant, pompous senator! You can't beat the_ Negotiator_!" He tittered.

"The more this goes on, the more I'm convinced that this argument is done," Master Shaak Ti contemplated. "Not so fast, we shouldn't underestimate Sauro just yet," Master Windu warned.

Suddenly, Ahsoka sensed something…. Sinister. The Dark Side spun in the air like cobwebs, making a disturbance in the force. She scowled and focused, trying to find the source, but the cause was muddled, like a thick fog that had obscured her vision. One hand went to her shoto as she turned and peeked into the halls on either side, empty.

She glanced at the other masters, who also looked troubled. Anakin had closed his eyes, and she could feel him searching the force with abnormally strong, keen senses. "And if, and a very strong if it is, you are right Senator, where do you propose to put the Jedi?" Padme was going on. And then Chu-Chi, a good friend of Ahsoka's piped up.

"Yes, I agree. I'm sure we all know of cases where Jedi have gone to our securest prisons in disguise and walked out perfectly fine two hours later. Not only would we have to fight a war and contain Jedi, but fight a war _without_ the Jedi! Who will lead our troops?" she called. "Good point, Chu-chi," Ahsoka said with a grin, proud of her once shy and discreet friend.

"The clones are capable!" Sauro speaks again. "They are," Obi-wan approved. "But I'll tell you this, Senator, have you noticed that when a Jedi general dies, the troops stop to mourn him? Whatever they're doing, they stop, does that give you a clue of how well they'll take to find out we've been put in prison?" He wondered. "Rex would lead an army to rescue us," Anakin snorted.

Ahsoka nodded in pure agreement. Rex was their brave second in command, and like all of the clones under Anakin and Ahsoka's watch, they would willingly give their lives for the sake of either of them. Sauro let out a heavy sigh. "My fellow Senators, if _some_ people," he glared at Padme and Chu-chi, both holding their ground quite nicely.

"Would be kind enough to let me finish, I'd tell you what we're going to do with the Jedi when you all come to the truth as I have," this time Ahsoka did roll her eyes, along with Anakin. Yoda's scowl deepened. "The penalty this great should not go unpunished, and we all know the Jedi are too clever and powerful to go to prison," he sighed, as if genuinely sad.

"What do you propose?" Padme asked carefully. "They must be killed," he sighed. A roar of debating started up. Senators turned to one another in their booths, arguing for both sides. Padme turned to Sauro, outraged and probably telling him off.

Ahsoka watched in shock, she had rarely come to see senate debates, but nonetheless, she had never seen anything like this, she had never heard of such a thing. This wasn't hatred, or malice, or even envy that spurred this scream on, it was the want of Jedi blood. The Dark Side grew stronger in the room.

Suddenly, she heard a shout that chilled her bones.

"Kill the Jedi!" Someone screamed. The call was picked up by the supporters of Sauro, as they banged their hands on their consoles and stomped their feet in excited rage. "Kill the Jedi! Kill the Jedi!" They shouted.

Ahsoka looked up at Master Yoda, who watched the spectacle with disgusted emerald eyes. "Order! We will have order!" Palpatine's elected supervisor yelled, thumping his stick down with a loud clang. It was all too much.

Ahsoka was used to people wanting her dead, she fought everyday for her life, but this…. This was different. These were the people she was fighting _for_; this was the Republic she was fighting for, this was the life she was fighting to keep, a life in this? Her troops died everyday for this mess? This was ridiculous; her brave men should not have to give their lives for this.

Ahsoka turned; she had had enough. "I'm going to sweep the halls for the origin of the disturbance," she reported stiffly. "No," Anakin said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Snips, we're going back to the temple. We don't deserve this," he growled. "I'll join you," Master Plo intoned.

Some of the other masters nodded; faces expressionless and followed them back to the temple. Nevertheless, Ahsoka could still hear the senators mighty roar all the way to the landing platform**_. _**_"KILL THE JEDI!"_

* * *

**_The Beginning of the End_**

~Ahsoka's POV~

The still night was disturbed by blaster bolts. Ahsoka had been sitting at the small bar in their quarters, drinking tea just as Master Plo had taught her when it happened.

Dreams and premonitions of battles and death had robbed her of sleep as it frequently did, and since Anakin was at Padme's for the night, Ahsoka was alone.

That is, until she heard the screams, combined with searing blaster bolts that rocked the room with exploding booms.

_What in the universe? Blaster bolts, in the temple? _Ahsoka thought frantically as she used the force to grab her lightsabers. She ran out of the room, and instantly spotted the reason for the screaming.

There were Sith_, everywhere_. Jedi lightsabers crashed with Sith ones in the limited hall. Clones shot at the intruders uncontrollably.

"Sith lords?!" Ahsoka gasped, the Sith had been extinct for hundreds of years, hadn't they? And didn't they only come in pairs? There had never been such a thing as the Sith order!

Ahsoka didn't have any more time to ponder before a Sith woman struck down her victim and came to Ahsoka with blazing golden eyes. The villain had light plum skin and silvery hair that swung in its long pony tail. She wore a pure black robe around an orange jumpsuit.

"Say good night, insignificant Jedi!" The madwoman screeched as they clashed blades. "I don't think so, Sith spit!" Ahsoka retorted breathlessly, she hadn't expected that the darkness in the force would be this strong; she felt like she was choking on its malice.

"Ahsoka!" Her comm. Link screamed in Obi-wan's slightly alarmed voice. "Busy here, master!" Ahsoka called back. "So they're there too?" Obi-wan asked, Ahsoka could hear lightsabers clashing in his background. "They're_ everywhere_!" Ahsoka hissed as another Jedi joined in the fight, Ahsoka was moving so fast that she couldn't see who.

"Where's Anakin?" In her fury Ahsoka wanted to laugh, who cared where that man was, if he wasn't here, what good was he? "Take a guess!" Ahsoka answered. She heard Obi-wan sigh on the other side, then yelp in pain. "Concentrate, master!" Ahsoka called ironically.

Suddenly, a blaster bolt went straight through the Sith's heart. "Thanks, Bly," Jinx gasped from next to her as the crazy woman fell.

"Jinx! Boy; am I glad to see you," Ahsoka breathed upon seeing her friend. Jinx nodded, and then flushed "to tell you the truth, I left my master on accident because I thought it would be better if I stayed close to you."

Ahsoka smiled, she had acted like a mother to Jinx and O'mer since their return from Iwasskah.

"Where's O'mer? Is he back?" Ahsoka asked. Jinx nodded and straightened up. "I hoped he would have found you too," He said grimly. "I have now," O'mer answered as he ran up with a young girl on his back.

"Come on, Master Yoda wants us to protect the younglings!" He said. "I'll call in a battalion to assist you, sir," Bly told them hurriedly.

"Thank you, Bly. Jinx, O'mer, stay close to me. If we stick together, we should be okay" Jinx and O'mer nodded, they would follow her to their deaths at her command. Ahsoka nodded to Bly and then led the way to the lower parts of their smoldering home.

~Anakin's POV~

"Oh, _Shut-up_," Anakin muttered as his comm. link buzzed in his ear. "Maybe you should answer it, Ani," Padme said sleepily, the noise had awoken her. "No, I hardly ever get to see you, much less feel you next to me, I am _not _moving," Anakin said obstinately. "But what if it's an emergency?" Padme asked before Threepio ran in, babbling something in Kashyysk.

"Threepio, what in the force are you saying? What's wrong with you?" Anakin asked irritably as the light flicked on.

"Temple…. Fire….. Sith….. Die…!" Threepio rattled. Anakin groaned at his nonsense and covered his head with a pillow as Padme got up to open the curtains. "Anakin!" She gasped shrilly as the curtains flowed open.

Anakin looked up and inhaled sharply at what he saw.

A giant building seemed to be on fire, black, foreboding smoke was rising in a giant plume from the towers. The glow of lightsabers and blasters could be seen clearly from the windows and roof. Anakin felt an icy fear sneak into his chest, his throat tightened in dread.

"The Jedi Temple is on fire!" Threepio finally screamed. Anakin snatched his still ringing comm. Link. "Obi-wan, what is going on over there?" He cried into it. "Take a _guess,_ Anakin! We're under attack!" Obi-wan screamed heatedly. "I can see that! Where is Ahsoka?" Anakin answered just as furiously.

In truth, he had no right to be angry at Obi-wan, but anxiety was making his heart race. What if something had happened to Ahsoka? Who was attacking? How had they gotten into the Jedi temple?

An explosion answered his question. "Obi-wan?" Anakin asked after the blast. No one answered him. "Master? Obi-wan, answer me!" Anakin screamed as Padme started to sob. His own heart raced, pounding against his rib-cage. His master….

"I have to get over there, I have to help them!" Anakin cried jumping from bed and hurrying to grab his shirt and robe. "No, Ani! It isn't safe!" Padme cried grabbing his lightsaber and holding it close. "I have to, my love, they need me!" Anakin answered switching channels on his comm. link.

_Ahsoka, Obi-wan, please be alright, please don't leave me _He thought as he did so. "No! You'll get hurt, or killed, or…. Or…" Padme cried. Anakin looked up, and saw her tears and the terror in her eyes.

"Padme, I _promise_you, I will come back, I will be alright," he told her gently. Padme shook her head. "That promise means nothing! You won't have a choice!" She cried desperately.

Before he could retort, Ahsoka's channel came up. "Ahsoka, come in!" Anakin cried desperately. Padme squeezed his lightsaber and stared at him fearfully. "Ahsoka?" Anakin asked. Nothing answered him but lightsabers buzzing and blasters shooting. "Snips, _answer me!"_ Anakin pleaded.

"You can stop having a panic attack, master! I'm alive!" Ahsoka hissed in return. Anakin let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad, are you okay?" he asked.

"Do you kriffing think I'm okay you force-blasted ditcher?!" Ahsoka answered. Anakin's mouth dropped and Padme froze, even in the heat of battle, Ahsoka had never used that tone with him before.

"Listen to me, master," Ahsoka's voice was gentler and a bit apologetic now. "Don't come to the temple, there are more Sith than Jedi. We're dying by the dozens every few seconds. I don't know where Obi-wan is, or Master Plo. I don't even know whether we're the only ones left alive or not." Was it Anakin's imagination, or did he just hear Ahsoka let out a sob?

"Get away from here, you and Padme. Get the baby somewhere safe. And don't come back, alright? _Ever!_" Padme gasped behind him and Anakin gulped. "I won't leave you, I won't run," he said, although his voice was shaking.

"Anakin, get going!" And then she hung up.

Anakin stared at the ground for a moment as Threepio tried to console Padme.

_I can't,_ he thought frantically. _I can't leave them, I can disobey Obi-wan, spy on Ahsoka, but I will never leave either of them! I can't lose them. _

Without looking up he said, "give me my lightsaber, Padme, I'm going to help them." His voice held no room for argument.

Devoid of a word, Padme pressed his lightsaber into his hand. "Go, but remember your promise," she whispered. Anakin nodded and ran out of the room, he was going home. He was going to save the rest of his family, even if he died trying.

~Ahsoka's POV~

Ahsoka was well aware that they were going to die. She had accepted it, now she looked forward to it. She only hoped that Anakin would take her advice and get out of there.

Jinx, O'mer and a number of other padawan's and clones fought at Ahsoka's side, creating a chain of defense. Behind them were two dozen crying children. In front of them were even more ferocious Sith.

"Ahsoka! We have to get them to a safer place!" Barriss yelled as she expertly cut down another Sith. People had told Ahsoka this about ten times now, apparently she was the leader.

"Right, troopers, break those doors down, crack the code, or _something! _Just get these kids out of here!" She screamed at the clones. Four nodded and turned to the doors, trying to override the code.

Ahsoka felt something blistering slash her arm. She had several cuts, on her back, legs, neck, shoulders and dozens on her chest and Lekku already, she was unaffected by the pain now.

"We've got it, sir!" Cooper called to Ahsoka as the doors slowly slid open. "Troopers, move out!" Ahsoka answered. "We won't leave you, sir!" Rex, who had arrived earlier, yelled back.

"Yes you will! Our fates are sealed, but you can still make it!" Jinx gasped out as he stood again, he had a large gash in his leg. "If we die, we die together!" Bly answered, the other clones grunted in agreement.

"There will be no debate, men! Take the younglings somewhere safe, which is an _order!_" Ahsoka commanded fiercely. The clones hesitated, but then saw the fire in Ahsoka's eyes. And they knew they didn't have a choice.

"Be brave, commanders!" Bly called as he ushered struggling younglings out of the door. Even the children didn't fancy leaving their substitute older sisters and brothers.

"I'm proud of you, kid, you really stepped up!" Rex called to Ahsoka; she gave him a weary smile. "Hay, Rexster," Ahsoka called out, tiredly, resignedly, as he was about to leave.

He turned, eyes shining in the light. "I'm not a kid anymore. And if you see Master Skywalker again," she tossed her Padawan braid to him. It was all she had in way of thanks, though Anakin deserved so much more. "Then give him this, and tell him," her voice cracked. "That I said congratulations, he'll know what for." Rex nodded and reluctantly departed.

Once they were gone, Ahsoka turned to O'mer. "Do you still have it?" She asked. O'mer nodded and pulled out a red trigger; a trigger that controlled a thermal detonator stuck to the wall.

"On three," Ahsoka commanded. O'mer nodded solemnly. "We die as _Jedi_ today, everyone ready?" He asked.

The other padawan's nodded and in unison, they started to count down. "One," They released their lightsabers in a single pile. "Two," as the Sith advanced, they grabbed hands. "Three!" And then everything went dark.

* * *

Again, these are unfinished stories, all of them quite old. It will be hard to intigrate the writing I had a year ago with my writing now, since it has evolved, but I think I can do it. Post reviews and tell me what to do! Hay, that rhymed, you see? He, he.

~Queen Yoda


End file.
